A Party in Anime Land
by Dark's Wings
Summary: Sebastian has a new master. A time and space traveling master. Her father is insisting she get married so she invites all the men she ever met to her mansion for the summer. This could be very good... or very bad. Read on to find out.


A/N: Okay, this is one of my most far fetched fanfics. I thought it would be fun to get all my favorite anime guys together but... it... kinda... didn't work. Anyway, the beginnings alright. If you'd like to read it please feel free but I'm warning you now that it's probably not going to be very good and I won't update it very often. Even so, I rather like the beginning so please review if you get a chance. I always like to hear what people think of my writing. Also my character in this... kinda took Ciel's place. Sorta. Anyways, enjoy.

"Mistress," Sebastian said to me, his head inclined in a slight bow. "You called for me?"

"Here." I said, passing a large stack of white envelopes to my butler. "See that these are delivered."

Sebastian leafed through the envelopes, one eyebrow raised. "Might I ask to whom you wish to send these, my lady?"

"I wrote the names of the recipients on them." I said, waving a hand dismissively. "I leave it to you to see they get to the right addresses."

Sebastian bowed. "Of course, my lady. I will see it done." With that he left, closing the door softly behind him.

I sighed and propped my elbows on the table, leaning forward to rest my head on my arms. It had been quite a trying day. For starters, the cook had let breakfast burn, _again_, and I had had to wait until Sebastian provided something suitable. Then I had my lessons. I don't know why I am forced to learn these things, as though anyone cares about a civilization that's already dead and gone. The lessons in themselves wouldn't be so bad, if I haven't had such abominable tutors. The only lessons I actually enjoyed was when Sebastian taught me dancing, though my father would most likely put a stop to that soon too and hire me a _real_ dance instructor, who I would immediately hate.

All in all though, the day hadn't really been _so_ bad, it had actually been pretty good, that is, until noon.

I was in my study, attempting to wade through the information my various contacts had brought me. You see, even though I am the daughter of a rich lord, I refuse to be simply a pawn. I am a force to be reckoned with, and I use what little power I have built up to help those in need, anonymously of course. But with power, comes enemies and I must always be on the lookout for any who would attempt to take away that power.

Sebastian entered, carrying a pair of envelopes. I only gave them cursory glances, assuming them to be invitations to dull parties or the like. However, when I saw the seal on the back of the first, my breath caught in my throat and for a moment I found it difficult to breathe.

"Something the matter, my lady?" Sebastian asked.

I forced myself to breathe normally and tried a small smile. "No, no, nothing's wrong." I lied.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"  
>I nodded, staring at the seal. Red wax, stamped with a crossed scepter and sword. The symbol of the King.<p>

Sebastian peered over my shoulder. "Perhaps you should see what it says."  
>I nodded again and slipped my finger under the seal. I removed the letter carefully and read in silence.<p>

_ To whom it may concern,_

_ His Majesty has recently become aware of certain activities originating around the Lady Karashi. Although these my be simply rumors, his Majesty wishes to make certain._

_ Should any of these rumors be true, his Majesty would like to make a request of the Lady. Should this request be refused, his Majesty may have to look into these activities a bit more closely._

_ A person very close to his Majesty has gone missing. His Majesty would like to request the Lady Karashi to look into this person's whereabouts, discretely. _

_ Should his Majesty's name be mentioned in association with this task, the Palace will deny all knowledge. The Lady Karashi is, for all intensive purposes, acting alone._

_ More information to follow._

_ Long live the King._

There was no signature. It was rather short, for a letter from the Palace. It lacked the normal flowery speech, and was strangely mysterious. Who was the person who was missing? What happened to them? Was the King willing to turn a blind eye to my 'activities' if I found this person?

"What is it Mistress?" Sebastian asked, seeing the confused expression on my face. Wordlessly, I handed him the letter. His blood red eyes scanned the page quickly, then he folded it neatly and slipped it back into it's envelope before laying on my desk. "I see."

"Is that all you have to say?" I demanded. With a sudden swipe I snatched the letter from the table and marched over to the two candles burning in their holders on the wall. I stuck the corner of the paper in the fire and watched as the flames ate their way closer and closer to my fingers.

Sebastian walked over calmly and took the burning letter from my hands, dropping it into the fireplace where it quickly burned itself out. "You should be more careful, my lady." he admonished. "What would your father say if I let you burn yourself?"

"Like I care." I said, dropping back into my chair with a sigh. "Sebastian, find out who this missing person is. If we're going to do this we have to know who we're looking for."

"Is that an order?"

I touched the ribbon tied around my neck in place of a necklace. "It is."

Sebastian bowed, placing his hand over his chest. "Yes, my lady."

I nodded and glanced down at the other letter. This one as well bore no marks other then my name. I flipped it over to see the seal, and froze. That seal...

With shaking hands I opened the letter. One quick scan told me all I needed to know. I folded the letter neatly and placed it back on the tray. "Sebastian."

"My lady?"

"My father," I replied, my face and voice carefully composed. "It seems my father has decided it high time that I marry."

"Marriage? To whom?"

"He doesn't care. Or, he says he does but he really doesn't. All he wants is an heir. I am to move to the summer villa and spend my time finding a suitable husband. He says I should invite a few 'suitable young men' to the villa for the summer, that we might 'grow better acquainted." My voice was clipped and taut and inside I was boiling with fury. How dare he command me to marry! What right did he have to order me so?

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he watched me and he bowed again. "I shall see to the preparations." He left, the door shutting softly behind him.

I was still shaking with fury. I unleashed my anger on my father's letter, tearing the unfortunate piece of paper to bits between my fingers. Then I sighed and leaned back in my chair. It wasn't like I hadn't known this was coming. Sooner or later I knew this was going to happen. That fact that it coincided with the King's 'request' was just my bad luck. Ah well. I would have Sebastian to handle matters with the King, and as for marriage... I smiled. 'Suitable men' huh? I knew a few who fit that description. All of whom I had met at least once, under varying circumstances and each with different outcomes while I was attending to my 'activities'. This summer could prove to be quite entertaining.

With the smile still on my lips I began to write invitations.

Sebastian glanced at the stack of envelopes in his hands and sighed. "Young Mistress," he said with a shake of his head. "So impulsive." He leafed through the envelopes again. The young Mistress had invited many different men, of many different ages, nationalities, religions, even some from different worlds. And it was up to him to get them their invitations and get them to the villa.

"Well, if I couldn't do this much for my Mistress," he said with a tiny smile. "What kind of butler would I be?"

One by one, the invitations were sent out. And, one by one, they were received, with various reactions.

Cloud revved his motorcycle, checking that all was in working order. Before he could pull away a flash of red descended on him.

"Vincent." Cloud said with a nod of greeting.

"Cloud." Vincent said, returning the nod. "Here, this is for you."

Cloud took the envelope in wonderment, glancing at the signature at the bottom of the letter. "Kara? She's alive?"

"Apparently."

"A summer villa." Cloud muttered. "Well, that could be interesting."

"So you're going?"  
>Cloud tucked the letter into his pocket and revved his motorcycle. "What do you think?"<p>

Kadaj's phone rang, startling him. He flipped it open in annoyance, adding a glare for Loz and Yazoo as they chuckled at his jumpiness. "What?"

"Kadaj?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes?"

"A letter came for you."  
>"A letter?" Kadaj blinked in surprise. "What's it say?"<p>

"A girl named Kara. It seems she's inviting you to a summer getaway. At a villa no less."  
>"Kara?" Kadaj asked. "You're sure?"<br>"That's what it says."

Kadaj flipped the phone closed and glanced at Loz and Yazoo as they looked up expectantly. "Change of plans." he said. "Looks like I'll be taking a bit of a vacation."

"Hey boys!" Shigure called, peering cautiously into the sitting room just in case Kyo was running rampant again. "Look what I've got! Oh, hi Haru, you're looking for Yuki?"

"Yeah." the white haired youth replied. "But he said he was busy. Student Council duties."

"He can't be busy." Shigure said cheerfully. "Because he's got mail. Yuki! Yuki you'd better get down here before my curiosity gets the best of me!"

"What'd ya mean 'the best of you'?" Kyo muttered walking in from the kitchen. "You don't have a 'best'."

"Ah, Kyo. Dreary as usual." Shigure said. "It just shows your youth and inexperience that you don't understand a simple phrase."

"Will you shut up!"

"Shigure." Yuki said, walking slowly down the stairs, his hand held to his head. "What's all this about?"

"Yuki!" Shigure said, spinning to face him. "A letter came for you. Open it quick so I can find out what it says! You don't want to keep me waiting in suspense do you?"

"A letter?" Kyo asked. "What about?"

"That's what we're trying to find out!" Shigure said, thrusting the letter into Yuki's hands and making shooing motions at him. "So hurry and open it!"

"Hey Yuki." Haru said, not moving from his spot on the floor. "Did you get your student council work done?"

"Actually, I did." Yuki said, opening the letter curiously. "I wonder who would be writing to me though?"

"Read it! Read it!" Shigure encouraged.

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled. "Man you annoy me!"

Yuki's eyes widened as he read. "To Masters Yuki, Kyo and Hatsuharu Sohma. The Lady Karashi Kieru invites you to spend the summer with her at her villa."

"Kara?" Kyo asked, breaking off from his fight with Shigure. "That's from her?"

"She hopes you will accept. Transportation will be arranged by Miss Kieru. Sincerely yours, The House of Kieru." Yuki looked up. "Well. That's surprising."

"Are we going to go?" Haru asked quietly.

"Well I don't know about you guys but there's no way I'm _not_ going!" Kyo announced.

"For once," Yuki said calmly. "I agree with you."

Haru nodded.

"And you'll leave me all alone." Shigure said, mock tears in his eyes. "I suppose to stave off the long hours of boredom I simply have to call Aya-"

In a second both Yuki and Kyo had Shigure by the front of his robes and were glaring daggers at him.

"That's a 'no' then?"

"Don't you dare!" Kyo yelled.

"Just do it once I'm gone." Yuki said with a shake of his head. "The last thing I need is for that idiot brother of mine to wear me out."

"Well," Haru said getting to his feet. "I should tell Hatori, and the school, and Akito."

The others stiffened as the Head of the Sohma's was mentioned.

"See you." Haru said. With that he walked away.

"Do you think Akito will allow this?" Shigure asked, his voice serious.

Kyo frowned and looked away as Yuki turned and headed back upstairs. "I don't care." he said over his shoulder. "Akito can do what he likes. I'm leaving."

Mioga hopped along the ground, balancing a giant letter on his head. "Master InuYasha! Master InuYasha!"

"What is it Mioga?" the half demon asked as he picked the flea up. "What cha' got there?"

"A letter for you Master InuYasha!" Mioga said, before helping himself to a bit of the demon's blood.

InuYasha casually squished Mioga flat before opening the letter. "Interesting." he said. "Where'd you get this Mioga?"

"From beside the bone-eater's well Master." Mioga replied. "I thought perhaps it was something Kagome had left for you."

"No, it's not that." InuYasha said. "It looks like Kara has invited me to spend the summer with her."

"Kara? The girl who was once your enemy but now your ally?"

"That's her." InuYasha said. "And I don't want to keep her waiting."

"Wait Master InuYasha!" Mioga cried. "There are letters for Lord Sesshoumaru and Koga of the Wolf Demon tribe as well!"

"What?" InuYasha demanded.

"We should deliver them before we leave." Mioga said. "Kara would wish it so."  
>"Yeah, I guess." InuYasha agreed grudgingly. "But I don't see why I have to be the one to deliver them."<p>

"You are great Master. Kara obviously trusts you very much to give you such a task. Especially knowing how you feel about your brother and the wolf demon."

"Whatever." InuYasha growled. "Let's just get it over with."

A whirlwind blasted up to him. "Did I hear you talking about me, mutt?" Koga asked, his hands propped on his hips. "What'd you want?"  
>"Don't call me mutt you stinking wolf!" InuYasha snapped. "It's Kara, she sent a letter for you." Mioga hopped over and produced the letter.<p>

Koga read it quickly. "Awesome! I'll go tell the tribe. It's been a while since I took a vacation."

"Yeah," InuYasha said. "I've gotta go." He took off running before Koga could get in an insult.

A streak of blue overhead alerted him to Sesshoumaru's presence. He sped up. "Sesshoumaru! Hey, Sesshoumaru!"

The streak zipped down, stopping in the middle of the path. Sesshoumaru became visible, his white kimono blowing around him, Jaken clinging to the long white fur wrap he wore around one shoulder. "What," he asked, his voice ominously quiet. "Do you want?"

"Kara." InuYasha said, fighting the urge to take out his sword and start hacking away at his half brother. "She left a letter for you."

Mioga hopped over and gave him the letter.

Sesshoumaru read silently. Without a word he turned and began walking away.

"Hey!" InuYasha called. "Are you going or not?"

"How dare you ask Lord Seshoumaru about his plans!" Jaken cried. "Why should he tell you?"

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said. "We're leaving." He glanced back at InuYasha. "Whether I go or not is my business. However, I will tell you that I am as reluctant to disappoint Kara as you seem to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" InuYasha demanded.

Sesshoumaru merely looked at him. Then he turned and walked away.

Shannon and Chris fought hard, their blades flashing in their hands. First one would gain the upper hand, then the other, but each had equal skill and no matter how hard one struck the other would somehow manage to parry it. After a couple minutes of dueling the two broke apart, panting hard.

"You're good." Chris admitted. "But I'm still going to beat you."

"You wish." Shannon said with a grin.

"Hey! You two! Can you stop trying to kill each other for a moment?" Pacifica called.

"Oh," Leo said, dejectedly. "But I was going to duel next."

"And get beaten." Fulle commented, leaning casually against a tree.

"You can later." Pacifica told him. "Here, letters came for you all." She passed out the letters. The four men took them with some surprise and trepidation. "So what do they say?"

"Kara." Leo said, surprised. "She wants us to spend the summer with her."

"Aw..." Pacifica pouted. "Why didn't she invite me too?"

"I'm sure she has her reasons..." Leo reassured her.

Fulle tucked his letter in his pocket. "Well, are we going or not?"  
>Shannon glanced at Pacifica. "Do you want us to stay with you?"<p>

Pacifica shook her head. "No, you should go. If Kara wants you there then it must be important."

Li Ren sat, leafing through sheets of information. "Zou, what is it?" he asked the man standing by the door.

"Here, Master Li Ren, this came for you." Zou said, passing Li Ren an envelope.

Li Ren opened it quickly and read through it. "Zou." he said. "Call Lumati, and Carl. Tell them Kara has invited us to spend the summer with her. And get Eugene."

"Yes sir." Zou said, bowing.

Li Ren sat quietly until Eugene came in. "Ah, Eugene." he said, nodding to the chair across from him. "Have a seat."

"What is it, Li Ren?" Eugene asked, sitting down.

"Kara. She has invited us to her villa for the summer."

Eugene frowned. "Is something wrong?"  
>Li Ren shrugged and passed him the letter. "She doesn't say anything's wrong. See for yourself. So, will you go?"<p>

Eugene read the letter once, twice, then he nodded. "Yes, I will. You?"

Li Ren smiled and leaned back. "Wouldn't miss it."

Dark crouched on the rooftop, ready to steal yet another priceless work of art. "This is too easy." he said with a grin.

A streak of white bolted down from the sky. Dark turned to see Krad, standing there and smiling. "Why hello Dark." he said, his accent strongly pronounced. "Having fun I see?"

"What do you want, Krad?" Dark demanded, his smile still in place as he balanced on the balls of his feet, ready to run if need be.

"I just wanted to give you this." the man said, flicking a letter at Dark's feet. "See you." He took off, vanishing into the sky.

Dark picked up the letter cautiously. His eyes scanned the elegant hand writing and his smile grew larger. "I am so there."

"Lord Kaname."

Kaname paused to let the vice-president of the night class catch up to him. "Yes Takuma? What is it?"

"This came for you." the pure-blood Vampire's best friend said, passing his leader an envelope.

Kaname took it, read it briefly then looked up. "Ido." he ordered. "Get Zero. It seems we will be taking a leave of absence for the time being. Takuma, I leave things to you. I will hope to be back come fall." With that he strode out.

Arawn and Arthur stood side by side, looking out over the castle filled with the Gael tribe working, cleaning and practicing battle skills.

"The Chieftain should be down there too you know." Arthur said reproachfully.

"What about the First Warrior?" Arawn retorted. "Shouldn't you be there too?"  
>"Yeah but I had to get you."<p>

"Ah." Arawn said, not moving from his spot.

"Lord Arawn." an old man in white robes called, walking over to them.

"What is it Ogam?" Arawn asked, turning away from the balcony.

"This came for you."  
>Arawn took the letter with a frown. He read it quickly, then he nodded. "Arthur. Get Morgan. Tell her she's the new First Warrior."<br>"What?"

"And tell Riannon she'll have to do without me for awhile. You and I are going on vacation."

Ikuto stood in the park, his violin balanced carefully on his shoulder. He set the bow to the strings...

"Oi! Ikuto!"

Ikuto sighed and lowered the bow. "What is it Yoru?"

The small cat-like Chara flew over, dropping a letter into Ikuto's hands. Ikuto's own cat ears pricked up with curiosity. He placed his violin carefully away then read the letter. "Yoru." he said, hoisting the violin case over his shoulder. "Let's go."

Tadase and Nagihiko checked their mail at the same time. They opened the letter and at the same time matching smiles lit their faces.

"Gran!" Tadase called. "I'm going away, to a summer camp!" he walked into the house and frowned as he saw his sick grandmother, still asleep. He would have to arrange for her care, and tell the school... Wrapped in thoughts of preparation Tadase went to pack.

"Mother." Nagihiko said, entering the house quietly and bowing before his mother. "I've got an invitation, from a friend, to spend a summer with them."

"What about your dancing?" his mother asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Don't tell me you're giving up so easily."

"Please mother." Nagihiko said, head still bowed. "This person is very important to me."

His mother nodded. "Fine. Go. But be aware of the consequences."

Nagihiko bowed lower. "Thank you. I understand."

"Give me a Kerr Royal!" Jing cried, blasting open the doors in front of him with Kerr's special attack. The King of Bandits strode into the room, utterly confidant. He snatched the Unicorn Jewel from it's pedistal, in doing so knocking something else to the floor, an envelope, addressed to him.

"Let's get out of here Jing!" Kerr said, from his perch on the boy's shoulder. "Before the guards get here!"

"Relax Kerr." Jing said, picking up the envelope and taking his time opening it. "They can't get us, remember?" He read the letter, his eyes widening as he read. "Kerr, I've got to go for awhile. See you." He didn't wait to hear Kerr's objections, walking quickly out the hole in the doors and disappearing into the night.

Kyoya looked up from his book, holding his place with a finger. "What is it?" he asked.

The maid bowed. "Master Kyoya, this came for you." She held up a white envelope.

Kyoya took it and examined the contents. "Interesting. Inform my father I have made my own arrangements for this summer. I will be leaving as soon as I can."

"Yes sir." the maid said, bowing again and hurrying off to do his biding.

Kyoya flipped open his phone and pressed a number on speed dial. "Tamaki, yes it's me. I'm going away for the summer. No, the host club cannot come. I'll be back as soon as I can. Try not to do anything too stupid." he flipped the phone closed and stuck a bookmark in his book. He wondered if he'd have time to read at Kara's villa.

Takuto flew through the streets of Tokyo, looking at yet another poster of Full Moon. "Mitsuki's done well." he muttered as he flew. "She might just become a singer yet."

"Takuto!"

There was a yell behind him. Takuto turned to look and was almost knocked out of the air by an ecstatic Meroko. "Takuto! Kara sent you a letter! She wants you to go spend the summer with her!"  
>"You read my letter?" Takuto demanded, annoyed but not really surprised.<p>

"Well, you weren't there and I was really, really curious! So are you going to go?"

Takuto sighed. "Let me see it."

His fellow _Shinigami_, or _Death Spirit_, passed him the letter. She watched as he read, hardly able to keep from bouncing up and down in excitement. "So will you go?"

Takuto finished reading the letter then he folded it and nodded. "Yeah, you'll watch out for Mitsuki?"

"Of course!" Meroko cried. "Just leave it to me!"

"Right then." the tall man said, looking at the four students in front of him.

"Teacher Kanazawa," Kazuki said. "Why'd you call us here? Is something up?"

"These came." Kanazawa said, brandishing four envelopes. "One for each of you." He passed them out. The four looked at them with mingled expressions of shock, surprise and disbelief. "I though you might want to have a chance to look at them away from the other students."

"Excuse me," Azuma said to the others. "I have to go begin making arrangements."

"Yes, I as well." Len said. The two bowed and left.

"So what's it say?" Kanazawa asked, taking out a cigaret.

"It's Kara," Kazuki said in bewilderment. "She wants us to spend the summer with her."

"I thought she moved to England to continue her musical education?"

"Maybe she's back for the summer." Ryo said with a shrug.

"So, are you going?"

"Of course!" Kazuki and Ryo replied at the same time.

"The letters are sent Mistress." Sebastian's cool voice broke through my daydreams. "From what I can tell, they have all accepted the invitation."

"And the King's request? What of that?"

"Nothing yet, but we are sure to find something eventually."

I nodded.

"The carriage is waiting downstairs, Mistress. I have had the villa prepared for you and your guests. Your luggage is packed, all that remains is you."

I nodded again. "You're coming as well, aren't you Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked at me and a strange expression crossed his face. "If you wish me too, my lady."

"Good." I said, touching my hand to my forehead. "This summer is sure to be exciting."

"Yes, my lady."

A/N: For those of you who care and would like a quick list of the animes featured here they are (in order of introduction)

Black Butler, FF7, Fruits Basket, InuYasha, Scrapped Princess, Shesio Hana- something or other I can't remember, DNAngel, Vampire Knight, Tears to Tiara, Shugo Chara!, King of Bandits Jing, OHSHC, Full Moon wo Sagashite, and La Cord de 'Oro. Obviously I own none of these. Thanks for reading!


End file.
